


Petals In The Wind

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen to the wind blow...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals In The Wind

Cosima stands and watches as the petals blow away on the wind. She had argued with Delphine more than once recently and she had told her to go, get away, leave her alone. She was standing, watching Delphine stand under the tree, a tree whose flowers were fading, falling apart and blowing away on the wind, leaving a trail of petals that lead from Delphine back to Cosima. Cosima smiles, watches Delphine and finally chooses to go closer. 

She is standing inches from Delphine, the two finally looking one another in the eye and, as the petals blow away, she moves to kiss her. She smiles slightly, pulling Delphine to her. 

"You... are mine now."

"I always was."

Cosima smiles, kisses her again. 

"Mine."


End file.
